Panties
by fenghua
Summary: [TransFic/ChanHun] Sehun suka menggunakan panties dan lingerie berwarna pink, ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Park Chanyeol saat ia menggunakan panties dan lingerie itu. Ketika Chanyeol memberinya hadiah yang sangat ia sukai, Sehun membalasnya dengan hal ternikmat didunia.


Panties

Story by JannethChanHun ( 244990941) from Wattpad

.

.

Sehun suka menggunakan _panties_ dan lingerie berwarna pink, ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Park Chanyeol saat ia menggunakan _panties_ dan _lingerie_ itu.

Ketika Chanyeol memberinya hadiah yang sangat ia sukai, Sehun membalasnya dengan hal ternikmat didunia.

.

.

Setelah hari panjang yang melelahkan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dan membeli kado untuk Sehun, kado untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Ia berjalan melewati beberapa toko baju, memperhatikan baju-baju yang dipajang di etalase toko hingga terhenti didepan satu toko yang menarik perhatiannya, toko _lingerie_. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki toko _lingerie_ itu. Ia memperhatikan model _lingerie_ yang ada di toko itu, berusaha menahan hasrat dan pemikirannya akan Sehun.

" _To Seduce Your Partner"_ Chanyeol berhenti dan membaca sebuah kalimat yang berada didepan _lingerie_ berwarna pink dengan renda dan bantal kecil ditengahnya, model _lingerie_ itu kembali membuat fantasi Chanyeol kembali liar terlebih lagi _lingerie_ itu sangat cocok sekali dipakai oleh Sehun.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya dan menemukan pegawai toko yang memandangnya dengan malu. Ia tersenyum sebelum memanggil pegawai itu untuk mendekat.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol!" Pegawai itu berteriak kecil.

"Ssttt..." Ucap Chanyeol, meletakan telunjuknya dibibirnya. "Aku datang untuk membeli sesuatu, aku akan memberimu tanda tangan asalkan kau mau membantuku untuk memilih hadiahku." Tambahnya. Pegawai itu memerah, ia tidak percaya ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol terlebih lagi membantunya membeli _lingerie_ terbaik yang entah untuk siapa. Dan, Chanyeol hanya membeli yang terbaik untuk _fetish_ seksualnya.

Ketika malam hari tiba, Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi area pribadinya sedangkan Chanyeol dengan _lingerie_ yang baru saja dibelinya tadi menatap Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hei, aku sudah membelikan hadiah untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol, menyeringai sembari mengangkat _lingerie_ nya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal konyol, hyung!" Balas Sehun, mencoba mengabaikan hyungnya yang aneh. Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar dan entah apa yang ia lakukan ia berhasil membuat Sehun memakai _lingerie_ pilihannya.

 _Lingerie_ itu berwarna pink dengan renda lembut, ada boneka beruang kecil di ujungnya dan bantalan pink kecil didepan. Sehun memperhatikan dirinya didepan cermin dan wajahnya memerah ketika ia menyadari jika ia ereksi.

"Wow, kau begitu cantik." Bisik Chanyeol, sedikit mengejutkannya. Chanyeol berjalan dibelakangnya dan memeluknya, membiarkan Sehun menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan di cermin.

"Aku tidak cantik." Gerutu Sehun, masih dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat luar biasa dan sexy, _my love_."Bisik Chanyeol, menjilat daun telinga Sehun dan tangannya bergerak kebawah untuk menyentuh penis Sehun yang tertutup lkain _lingerie_ tipis.

"J-Jangan hy-hyung... S-Seseorang bisa- ah melihat kita." Desah Sehun, ia merasakan adrenalin memenuhi tubuhnya ketika tangan besar dan hangat Chanyeol mulai menjamahnya.

"Biarkan mereka melihat reaksimu terhadapku, sayang." Balas Chanyeol, makin membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman dan senang berada dekat Sehun, bagaimana cara penisnya bereaksi saat berada tepat didepan anus Sehun membuatnya gila.

"Nikmati saja..." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum ia membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya.

Apa yang ia lihat dari cermin membuat Sehun sedikit bersemangat, ia suka ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol sedikit mengocok penisnya dan meremas bokongnya, ia sangat suka ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Apa aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap lurus pada mata Sehun lewat pantulan cermin.

"Oh tidak, aku sudah siap..." Rengek Sehun, ia merasa tubuhnya panas.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memasukan penisnya kedalam anus Sehun, membuat mereka berdua berteriak nikmat. Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan, ia tahu bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya dengan perlahan namun dalam, cepat dan kasar disaat yang bersamaan. Sehun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, ia menyukai perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia seakan berada di atas puncak dunia.

"Buka matamu, Sehuna" Bisik Chanyeol di telinganya yang memerah. Sehun yang memejamkan matanya perlahan membukanya, pandangannya buram namun perlahan jelas dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana erotisnya posisinya dan Chanyeol saat ini. Dengan kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar, Chanyeol yang terus bergerak dibelakangnya, dan jangan lupakan penisnya yang nampak dari balik kain _lingerie_ tipis itu ikut bergoyang seirama dengan hentakan Chanyeol.

"C-Chann~" Desah Sehun, ia menengadahkan kepalanya begitu ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol menelusuri leher jenjangnya dan tangannya mempermainkan putingnya.

"Kau begitu indah, Sehunah." Balas Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya dan tangan kirinya menangkup kepala Chanyeol, ia membawa mereka dalam ciuman panas namun pelan. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin keras ketika ia merasakan orgasmenya akan sampai, ia menggenggam penis Sehun dan mulai mengocoknya, membuatnya untuk dapat orgasme bersamaan.

"C-Chan- Ah- AH..." Desah Sehun keras, spermanya keluar membasahi tangan Chanyeol, perutnya dan sedikit mengenai cermin didepannya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeram dan semakin menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya terbenam dalam anus Sehun sebelum mengeluarkan spermanya. Chanyeol dengan lembut menolehkan kepala Sehun dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunah." Gumam Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung." Balas Sehun sebelum mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, meresapi momen-momen pasca sex mereka.

"Kupikir mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas." Suara cempreng Baekhyun menghancurkan suasana romantis di antara mereka. Chanyeol yang terkejut akan kedatangan Baekhyun segera memeluk Sehun, masih dengan posisinya yang berada dibelakang Sehun dan penis yang masih menancap di anusnya, berusaha menutupi Sehun agar tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

" _What the hell, hyung?"_ Geram Chanyeol.

"Tenang, aku hanya datang untuk mengambil jaketku kok. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian." Balas Baekhyun sebelum berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa jaketnya.

"Kenapa bisa jaket Baek-hyung ada dikamarmu, hyung?" Tanya Sehun, masih dengan suara pasca orgasme nya. Chanyeol yang mendengar nada cemburu dari Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menciumin leher jenjang Sehun kembali.

"Kemarin ia disini untuk membicarakan sesuatu, sayang." Gumam Chanyeol di lehernya. Sehun hanya terdiam, ia cemburu ia akui itu tapi ia juga begitu sayang kepada Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyukai perilaku Chanyeol terhadapnya terlebih hadiah ulang tahun dari Chanyeol, ia sangat suka lingerie dan ia beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya yang mengerti dirinya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun dalam. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap pipi lembut Sehun sebelum mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Dan apakah kau tahu bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun?" Balas Chanyeol, memeluk Sehun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Ya, ia sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol.


End file.
